Reencuentro rápido
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Si viste Dark Owl y pensaste que esa era el reencuentro de Tikki y Plagg, pensaste lo mismo que yo, así que aquí dejo mi versión de los pensamientos de los kwamis en ese momento.


Buen día querido lector! Este es mi primer Fic en este Fandom, aunque no soy nueva en el mismo. Y es que ver Dark Owl y ver esta pequeña escena, no pude evitar imaginarla desde el punto de vista de los kwamis, los adoro y los shippeo a morir. Espero lo disfruten.

Nada de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

* * *

-Puntos fuera.

Juntos a esas palabras, una luz rosada envolvió a Ladybug, dejando a una Marinette con los ojos aun cerrados y a una confusa Tikki. La pequeña kwami no estaba segura de cuál era el plan de su portadora, aunque sospecha de cual era todo el plan, tenía junto a Marinette el tiempo suficiente para aprender como pensaba la humana.

-Garras fuera.

Una pequeña ansiedad envolvió a la pequeña kwami cuando escucho esas palabras, no porque quisiera ver la identidad de Chat, sino porque después de tanto tiempo, volvería a ver a su querido Plagg. Y ni lento ni perezoso, la luz verdosa tomo la forma del pequeño kwami negro.

Plagg, por su parte, estaba confundido completamente, no entendía la confianza que su portador daba ni cuál era el plan de Ladybug. Casi suelta una verborrea cuando vio quien era Ladybug, pero un chisteo lo hizo callar a tiempo. El pequeño ser negro se dio su tiempo para verla, estaba tal cual la recordaba.

Ambos kwamis sabían que no era el momento para el reencuentro que ambos deseaban, donde pudieran charlar más a gusto, pero este momento les toco como reencuentro y se dieron sus segundos para mirarse a los ojos antes de que Plagg volteara a ver a Adrien y ver como el chico se quitaba decidido el miraculous.

Plagg se puso más nervioso cuando vio como la portadora de Tikki tanteaba la mano de Adrien buscando el miraculous, pero así como su portador, él debía de confían en ella. Definitivamente soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio como ella no se lo quitaba, es más, le cerraba la mano a Adrien con el anillo dentro.

Tikki, al ver como el portador de Plagg casi decía algo, voló rápidamente a su cara para suavemente cerrarle la boca, literalmente. Vio como el chico entendía que no podía preguntar por el momento.

Marinette rápidamente saco un macarroni de fresa, el dulce que ese día llevaba para su pequeña amiga, y se lo extendió para que recargara fuerzas. Tikki voló distraídamente cerca de Plagg, saboreando el postre del papá de Marinette. La pequeña estaba consiente que también Plagg debía reponer fuerzas, por lo que enderezo un poco el pequeño postre en dirección a Plagg, ofreciéndole un poco con el gesto.

Plagg no era muy afecto a nada dulce, y si estuvieran en otra situación, haría todo un show a su portador por su amado queso camembert, o al menos algún tipo de queso, pero hasta él sabía comportarse en ocasiones de este tipo. Además, su querida Tikki se lo estaba ofreciendo, le compartía un poco de lo que era para ella en pos de ayudarlo. Por lo que sin dudar más, le dio un gran mordisco al dulce, tomando exactamente la mitad.

Tikki no se sorprendió de ver el gran mordisco, a comparación de sus propias mordidas que eran más pequeñas, Plagg siempre será el glotón que recuerda. Ella siguió comiendo calmadamente mientras ve como Plagg hasta cierra los ojos disfrutando el dulce y ella sabe que a él le ha gustado, aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

Una vez terminan de comer, se dan una última mirada, como una rápida despedida antes de tocar al mismo tiempo el hombro de su respectivo portador, en señal de que ya están listos. Los pequeños kwamis no dejan de verse hasta que son absorbidos por su miraculous, con el pensamiento en común de que fue muy corto el tiempo y ni siquiera pudieron decirse nada.

Pero ya tendrían una reunión más calmada, algún día sus portadores sabrán la identidad del otro y así ellos podrán pasar más tiempo juntos, siempre ha sido así, ellos no pueden pasar tanto tiempo separados, están destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, un poco corto pero si lo alargaba perdía la esencia, espero tu review con tu opinión.


End file.
